Family
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: The Hudson-Hummel-Anderson-Sterling-Duval clan gather to say goodbye to a family member. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Celebrating the reconciliation of my Shipverse, I produced a drabble containing canon characters and OCs by Keitorin Asthore & Hyrew. Originally published in "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships". Kurt. Blaine. Sammy. Rory. Lucy. Finn. Nick. Jeff.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Sammy Sterling-Duval and Rory Anderson-Hummel are the property of Hyrew (megan-writes-glee on Tumblr). Lucy Hudson is the property of Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on Tumblr).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** BLOODY GREAT BIG SPOONFULS OF ANGST. Character Death.

**Synopsis: **For some reason, I decided to kill off my favourite character. AU death - this is not my Alpha timeline.

**A/N: At the time of writing, I couldn't quite figure out how to write Lucy, so I avoided doing so. I've since figured out how to do so.**

**This isn't my main timeline in this 'verse. It just carried me there. In my ship'verse alpha timeline, Lucy actually dies of old age.**

**In honour of all aspects of my ship'verse being reconciled at last, here's a mixed-character-source drabble!**

**Rory and Sammy are 15. Lucy, Kurt, Nick, Jeff and Finn are 38, Blaine is 37.**

* * *

Any other time, Kurt would have complained about the crowding.

Any other time, he'd have cleared everyone off, saying "This bed isn't designed for 8 people."

But this wasn't 'any other time'.

* * *

Lucy's coughing gradually dies down again, and she lets her head fall into her husband's shoulder.

Finn tries to hold back his tears. He needs to be strong - for Lucy. And for his brothers. And for his nephews. But mostly, he needs to be strong for himself.

Lucy's grip on Kurt's hand tightens, and she feebly pulls him towards her. Kurt's head falls onto her other shoulder, and he sobs softly and tearlessly into it, Blaine slowly, no longer

Sammy's hand stills on Rory's knee and Rory slowly lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. His voices catches in his throat, but he manages to speak - to vocalise what everyone had been avoiding - what they had been afraid of admitting.

"... This is really happening, isn't it?"

No-one responds. Sammy simply pulls Rory's head onto his shoulder, and they let the tears fall at last.

Nick and Jeff look on in silence from the foot of the bed, legs crossed, and hands linked between them. Neither of them know what to say, how to feel, or what they should do.

Lucy shrugs both of her shoulders, and the three men resting on them part. Weakly, she beckons to the other four.

Nick and Jeff stretch out across their respective sides of the bed, facing inwards towards each other, hands still clasped over Lucy's stomach. Rory and Sammy, still cuddled together tightly, lie down between her legs, Sammy slowly running his hand in small circles over her thigh.

Lucy smiles slightly, and with the smallest nod to the three she displaced, the entire family huddles together, Kurt and Blaine each hugging a Duval-Sterling, and Finn finding a way to slot in behind Lucy, and take her hand.

Lucy's smile grows and she looks around herself.

Taking in everyone's faces one last time, she gently closes her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Here's some explanation that's just completely gratuitous but that's me:**

** - Finn has considered Blaine his brother ever since he started spending nigh-on every waking moment at the Hudson-Hummels' house.**

**- Lucy and Finn moved back into the Anderson-Hummels' house in Lucy's last few months, so that they could be close to their large, wacky, but amazing family.**

** - Everyone considers that Rory and Sammy each have 5 parents - Kurt, Blaine, Lucy, Nick and Jeff. It gets confusing, here's a quick rundown:**

** - Rory is the child Lucy carried for Kurt and Blaine, and is genetically hers and Kurt's. His legal parents are Kurt and Blaine, but he and Sammy call Lucy "Mommy Lucy".**

** - Sammy is the child Nick and Jeff adopted, hence is genetically not related to either of them.**

** - Rory and Sammy spend virtually all their time together, and are inseparable. They're also boyfriends, incidentally.**

**- In this 'verse, Lucy is also now good friends with Nick and Jeff. **

**... These people don't have much luck with their family, really... Kurt and Blaine are losing their best friend and former surrogate. Nick and Jeff are losing a very good friend, and one of few people they've stayed in contact with since leaving Dalton. Rory and Sammy are losing their mother. Finn is losing his wife... Kurt already lost his mother at 8, and nearly lost his father in his Junior year of high school. Blaine's forever distancing from his parents since the tensions below the surface began to boil over when Rory was born, and came to a head when Rory came out. Finn never met his father, very nearly lost Burt twice ("Faggy Lamp" and heart attack).**

**Anyway... erm... yeah... I think I'm in an angsty mood.**

**MY FIRST PROPER ANGST!**


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
